This invention relates to improvements in studs for mounting handles to luggage cases and similar kinds of articles.
A common handle stud is the post-type which generally comprises a pair of posts having a space between them mounted on a base adapted to be attached to the luggage case. The handle is attached to the stud by placing one end of the handle between the posts and inserting a pin through holes provided in the posts and the handle end. The pin is force fitted into the holes in the stud posts. The pin has a diameter smaller than the hole through the handle end. This allows the handle to rotate freely about the pin. A second stud is similarly supplied for the other end of the handle, so that the handle is thus mounted on the case free to swing about the pins through each end and connected thereto. The base of each stud is secured to the wall of the luggage case or the like by rivets or by pins cast integral with the base, the pins being swaged to make the connection.
Studs of the type just described have several disadvantages. These studs are normally die cast, thereby requiring core pull molds or secondary drilling operations to provide the holes for the pin. This complicates the manufacture of the studs. In addition, after the studs are manufactured, the handle and studs are usually assembled by first mounting the studs on a case. The handle ends are placed between the posts of the studs and the pins are driven through the holes in the posts and the handle ends. This is an awkward and costly operation, and the unsightly end of the pin in the post is always visible so that the handle mounting is not esthetically pleasing. Furthermore, it is possible for the pin to work its way loose and slip out of the holes in the posts, causing failure of the handle.
It is desired to achieve a mounting device which overcomes these disadvantages, and it is to this end that the invention is directed.